megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Hunters
The X-Hunters are a band of Reploid mercenaries designed for the sole purpose of countering both the Maverick Hunters and Mega Man X. Their members consist of Serges, Agile, and Violen. Currently they are battling Code: Island Attackers on a regular basis, and failing fabulously. Recently they team was disbanded and reformed as the "New X-Hunters" composed of Serges, Balrog, and Misery. =Profile= "When the going gets tough... run away!" Members Serges Serges is, without a doubt, the true leader of the X-Hunters. A scientist by nature, he boasts the highest I.Q. in the group, which allows him to create plans and machines to cause trouble. Unfortunately, his intelligence has been dropping in recent years... probably from old age. It was Serges who suggested taking on the Island Attackers for the first time in fact, which is a choice he has come to regret. Ever since losing to them they have become more and more pathetic, to the point where they are utter laughingstocks in the world of villains. Despite this, Serges still remains the most intelligent and is the most embarrassed by his teammates acts, especially Violen. He has developed a strong rivalry against the Attackers own scientist, Void Darkheart, and hopes to one day prove himself once more by besting him. Eventually, thanks to his frustration at his incompetent partners, Serges became the next bearer of the mythical Demon Crown, causing two servants bound to the crown named Balrog and Misery to appear. Realizing this was his chance, Serges kicked Agile and Violen off the team, forming the "New X-Hunters" with his new minions. Balrog A strange gray, box-like creature, Balrog's origins have been debated for a long time. He is a servant of the peculiar Demon Crown, forced to follow the orders of whoever wears it. How he became involved in such a situation is unknown, however. After Serges acquired the power of the Demon Crown, Balrog was summoned forth, although a bit late. Despite this fact, his companion, Misery, has made certain to use him as a tank of sorts, letting him handle all of the fights that the group has gotten involved in, much to his dismay. Furthermore, despite being a member of Serges' New X-Hunters, Balrog has shown to be a rather nice guy, even offering the CIA the chance to avoid fighting him if they wanted. Balrog's exact origins is unknown. No one knows exactly what he is. Some say he is a lunchbox, others a television, others a microwave. The list goes on and on. What is known is that he is one of the two servants tied to the Demon Crown, the other being Misery. This means that Balrog is forced to follow all orders to the bearer of the crown with little say on the matter. Since he lacks Misery's brains, he is sometimes treated as a punching bag and is left to do most of the dirty work, much to his dismay. He always shouts out "Huzzah!" right before appearing. He is also a part of Serges' New X-Hunters. Misery Bearing the appearance of a young, pale-skinned woman, Misery is a witch who helped create the frighteningly powerful Demon Crown. Due to her role, however, she became bound to whomever wore the crown and is forced to serve the role as a mere servant. When Serges finally placed the Demon Crown atop his head, Misery appeared to offer her services. From learning the power of the crown he possessed, Serges disbanded the X-Hunters and formed the "New X-Hunters" with Misery in his ranks. While a powerful, however, she mostly leaves the grunt work to her companion, Balrog, preferring to watch from the sidelines and take all of the glory. Former Members Agile Agile is not the leader of anything, although he always tries to be. It is mostly due to his outward appearance compared to his friends that he is usually treated as the leader of "something", however. Despite this, Agile lacks leadership abilities and sometimes his logic is questionable at best. Ever since fighting against the Island Attackers, Agile has found himself becoming extremely abused, getting the living daylights beaten out of him on a regular basis. While his teammates also get beaten up regularly as well, Agile receives more than double the pain. Plus, due to his girly appearance, some people think that he has turned emo, but he denies all of these claims. Finally, due to said girly appearance, Agile has become rather sexist, not thinking much of women and believing that he has to prove how manly he is toward them. Little does he realize that no one, much less women, think of him period. After Serges broke up the original X-Hunters, Agile went on a journey with Violen to locate their former comrade and reunite the team, even going so far to not accept the Island Attackers' help. Violen Violen is considered to be mostly "muscle". Unfortunately, he is also considered to be big, slow, and not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Despite this, he is very powerful, and has a strong defense. It were these qualities which made him the perfect choice for Agile and Serges. When it came to dealing with the Island Attackers, however, Agile and Serges discovered some of Violen's "hobbies." Violen is a huge fan of the show "I Love Lucy," where he goes out of his way to watch every episode and collect any merchandise that may come into existence. Furthermore, it was discovered that despite his outward appearance Violen is actually very sensitive and cries very easily. So what the X-Hunters truly have is a big kid who has a low intelligence on their team. In fact, he is so downright pathetic that even his own teammates laugh at him directly in his face (especially Agile). To say something good, however, Violen does have his moments but they are extremely few and far between. When the X-Hunters were disbanded by Serges, Violen started to follow Agile in hopes of reuniting the team once more. No one knows what happened to his "I Love Lucy" collectibles during all of this. =Background= The X-Hunters were all designed by Sigma. In essence, from the moment they were activated they were Mavericks, making them purebred killing machines. After Sigma's first defeat at the hands of Mega Man X, the X-Hunters took a large batch of Mavericks and moved to a small island close to their headquarters at the North Pole. It was their they continued with their operations--to resurrect Zero by collecting his body parts and his control chip, which was stored at the Maverick Hunters' base. When X started interfering with their plans, however, they engaged him in battle. After a long and brutal war the X-Hunters were eventually all destroyed, their plan ultimately ending in failure. Through unknown methods, however, the trio was eventually revived. Knowing Sigma would not accept them back into his ranks, they decided to turn their attention on Code: Island Attackers. Serges discovered that the members were the Mavericks that assisted their plans but were destroyed, but like them they were somehow resurrected. Unlike them, however, the Island Attackers decided to become good, which Serges despised and felt that it was best to put them in their place. As they fought the CIA, however, the X-Hunters were constantly defeated, causing them to quickly become laughingstocks in the community. The X-Hunters have done much to prove themselves. At one point they worked for Donald Trump and at other points they even teamed up with the Island Attackers themselves to thwart a common enemy. Despite this fact, the team broke up when Serges grew tired of Agile and Violen's random stupidity. Afterward Serges established the "New X-Hunters", composed of himself and his two new minions named Balrog and Misery. Currently, Serges, who is now in possession of the Demon Crown, plans to destroy the Island Attackers and then move on to world domination. Category:Epilogue Characters